


From The Beginning

by WeirdKokonut



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdKokonut/pseuds/WeirdKokonut
Summary: Basically it follows the show but adds reader :) more info in the story, but it's a Crowley (Good Omens) x Reader becuase I cant find a consistent one. And dont worry, Aziraphale wont be casted to the side or thrown out entirely, I may give him someone else to love.It'll be word for word in some places, but other than that itll be original ish ideas :D
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ×INTRO×
> 
> When god made the angels, each one was made from scratch, and a different star. She chose a star for each angel, and then transformed them into her people. She gave them parents to care for them and let then have a childhood as an example of what she planned to do to create Earth. 
> 
> However, an uprising from greedy Angels started a war, thus creating heaven and hell. But that's a story for another day. 
> 
> Our story starts with twin Angel's born from the same star. 
> 
> Aziraphale and Y/n. God favored these two, she did. She favored them enough that when they grew, she created the earth and sent them there to guard it.
> 
> ×continues below×

Certain theories on the creation of the universe state that if it were created at all and didnt just start, as it were unofficially, it came into being about 14 billion years ago. The Earth is generally supposed to be about 4 1/2 billion years old. 

These dates are incorrect. 

Some midevil scholars put the date of the creation at 3760 BC. Others put creation as far back as 5508 BC. Also incorrect. 

Archbishop James Usser claimed that the heaven and the earth were created on Sunday, the 21st of October, 4004 BC, at 9 AM. This too was incorrect. By almost a quarter of an hour. It was created at 9:13 in the morning, which was correct. 

"Okay god, that's enough. Let's get on with the story." Y/n taunted. "Y/n! Uhh, I'm so sorry Almighty, ignore her." Aziraphale stuttered out. "We just want to go to earth with Adam and Eve, not hear how it's going to go down!" Y/n whined. The entity gave a soft laugh. "Alright, Alright. Go on then," God's voice called.

The set of Angel's were ordered to guard the garden of Eden, Aziraphale was gifted with a flaming sword. 

"I don't get a weapon? C'monnn." The girl groaned, folding her wings back. "Oh hush, Y/n. Your weapon is your words." Her brother smiled at her as she sat on the edge of the wall. "This'll be fun." She grumbled. 

×A few months later×

A demon was sent onto Earth, a recently fallen angel with no name. After recovering from his fall, he was casted onto earth in order to tempt Adam and Eve to eat from the tree, in which he took on the form of a large snake, to which he named himself Crawley. 

Currently, the snake was laying in the sun, warming his black scales. His red belly was caked with mud from the previous storm. He could shift willingly back to human like form if he wanted to by why should he? There isnt much to do except- 

"Aziraphale, help me tend to the flowers." A female voice called out. "Y/n we shouldn't be this close to the humans." A worried male voice called back. Crawley raised an imaginary brow, but his form made the motion. He rolled a but and slithered his long, leen form to find the voices. 

He surely didnt expect to see two angels. Quickly, Crawley coiled up in the bush. There was an angel with the appearance of a female and one with that of a male. The female had h/l h/c hair which rested softly on her shoulders. Her white cloak matched the males, and her wings were slightly bigger in wingspan. The male had short, blonde (almost white) hair that gently curled. 

Crawley slunk forward to listen in. "God told us to keep the flowers alive, Aziraphale, now help." The girl crossed her arms. "Y/n, come on already..." The male known as Aziraphale groaned. Y/n, Crawley thought the name. Quickly, he shifted to the form of his human appearance. Well, human enough. 

His long, curly, red hair was blown back by the breeze and his serpent like eyes were an electric yellow. His pupils dilated into slits and he blinked a few times. His black cloak was dusty and hung loosely on his form. Crawley folded his black wings over his form. 

Aziraphale stood with his back to him, but Y/n was sure to spot him. Maybe they're nice... Crawley thought. He greatly missed the feeling of heaven but the call of hell was strong on him. He walked out from the bushes and stood behind Aziraphale, to which Y/n stumbled back. 

"Y/n, what?" Aziraphale turned around and met the eyes of Crawley. "Hi there." He grinned, showing his fangs. Y/n screamed and Aziraphale stepped back. "You're. You're a demon." Aziraphale muttered. "Yes. But I wont hurt you. I'm here on my own." Crawley offered his hand to the girl on the ground but she shook her head. 

"If holy water harms demons, imagine what an angel 'll do by simply touching." She spoke. Crawley stepped back. She didn't want to harm him. Aziraphale helped the girl to her feet and she dusted off. "Sorry for screaming, but because of that, we should get on the wall. Dont want Adam and Eve to find us." The two nodded and Aziraphale pushed of the ground, flying up to the surface with Y/n behind. 

They watched as Crawley tried to take flight but his wings gave out and just gave off a few feathers. "Demons cant fly." Aziraphale noticed. Crawley looked back and forth as Y/n was about to go back down to try and help him up. Quickly, he turned into a large serpent and climbed to wall to rest beside the angels. 

"Its quite lovely up here." Crawley acknowledged as he stared over the desert beyond the walls. The few oasises that dotted it were filled with animals of all kinds. 

"So, what's your name, demon?" Y/n asked. Crawley stared at her for a bit. "Crawley. Get it, cause of the snake." He chuckled once before returning the question. "So angel, what's your name." "Y/n. That's my brother, Aziraphale." She said, sitting down and swinging her feet over the edge. "Y/n what have I told you about hanging like that!" Aziraphale said frantically before taking a seat beside her, feet crossed. 

Crawley sat next to them but kept his distance. "Wanna be friends?" Y/n asked out of nowhere. Crawley choked on his words and Aziraphale smiled. "Uh. Friends? S-Sure, why not." 

×A few more months later×

Crawley had finally done his job amd convinced Eve to eat the apple, to which she shared it with Adam. The snake was satisfied as he climbed the wall to perch next to his friends. 

He shifted back and stood between the two, Aziraphale on his right, Y/n on his left. It had been a few hours since his accomplishment and now the couple was being casted from Eden as the three looked on. 

"Well that went down like a lead balloon." Crawley pointed out, stretching out his mangly black wings. Aziraphale laughed a bit. "Sorry, what was that?" 

"He said it went down like a lead balloon." Y/n said, crossing her arms as the couple walked farther into the desert. "Yes, yes, it did, rather." Aziraphale sighed. The trio stood a bit closer together as thunder rolled in the distance. "Storm's rolling in." Y/n added softly to herself.

"Bit of an overreaction if you ask me." Crowley started, unaware of the storm comment. "First offense and everything," he continued. "I cant see what's so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil anyway.

"Well it must be bad." Y/n started. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have tempted them to do it." Aziraphale finished and nodded his head towards the couple. 

"Oh they just said, "get up there and make some trouble" y'know?" Crawley grinned a bit. "Well obviously, you're a demon." Aziraphale scowled a bit. "Aziraphale, sometimes i forget I'm your friend." Crowley said under his breath. 

"Its what you do." Aziraphale finished his comment about Crawley. 

"Not very subtle of the Almighty, though." Crawley started again. Y/n inched a bit closer to Crawley. "What?" She asked. Both males turned attention to her. "Fruit tree in the middle of a garden with a "don't touch" sign." He shrugged a bit. "I mean, why not put it on top of a mountain. Or atop the moon." Crowley suggested. 

"Makes you wonder what God's really planning." Crawley shrugged a bit and looked at the clouds. "Best not to speculate... Its all part of the Great Plan." Y/n spoke up. "Its not for us to understand." Aziraphale continued. 

"Its ineffable." Y/n and Aziraphale siad together. "The Great Plan's ineffable?" Crawley asked. "Exactly." Aziraphale said. 

"Ineffable. It is beyond understanding." Y/n started. "And incapable of being put into words." Crawley and Aziraphale turned to her before looking back at the two. 

"Didn't you have a flaming sword?" Crawley asks, turning to Aziraphale. "Uh." The angel looked forward again. "You did-" "It was flaming like anything. What happened to it?" Crawley asked, cutting Y/n off before sending her a quick apologizetic glance. 

"Uh..." He shook his head. "Lost it already have you?" Crawley asked. "That's my brother for ya." Y/n rolled her eyes.

"Gave it away." He admitted, looking down. "You what?" Crawley and Y/n asked together, eyes growing wide. "I gave it away!" Aziraphale grumbled, shaking his head a bit. "There are vicious animals. Its going to be cold out there and she's expecting, already!" Aziraphale was a bit frantic. "So I said "here you go, flaming sword. Don't thank me and dont let the sun go down on you here." I'm sorry I just..." He looked around. 

"I do hope I didnt do the wrong thing." Aziraphale admitted. "Oh, you're an angel, I don't think you can do the wrong thing." Crawley teased sarcastically. Y/n snorted, looking away to stifle a laugh. "Oh, oh thank... Oh thank you." Aziraphale smiled. 

"Its been bothering me." He looked forward again. The three of them watched as Adam fended off a lion with said sword. 

"And I've been worrying too. What if I did the right thing with the whole "eat the apple" business? A demon can get in a lot of trouble for doing the right thing." The three looked on as Adam slayed the lion.

"It'd be funny if we both did the wrong thing, eh? If I did the good thing and you did the bad thing?" Crawley grinned. The two laughed before realization sunk in on Aziraphale. "No! No it wouldnt be funny at all!" 

"Well..." Crawley shook his head. 

The storm finally reached them and Y/n held her wing over her brother and Crawley, careful not to touch the demon. The rain started to pick up and the trio hid in the garden.

×  
×

Y/n sat under the tree in the wilting garden. The walls were crumbling and the flowers dying. The garden of Eden was to be no more. Aziraphale was off at another point in the garden and Crawley was doing his own thing. Y/n, well. She was crying. Everything was catching up to her and it didnt strike well. 

She tried to quiet her cries when she heard a noise in the bushes but failed as she closed her eyes. She opened them to see Crawley crouched in front of her. 

"You alright, Angel?" Crowley asked. Y/n couldnt form a sentence. "Shh, shh. Calm down Y/n." The girl didnt think and lept forward to embrace her friend. Crawley tensed under the action but after not feeling pain he hugged back tightly. Still on his knees, Crawley held the crying girl. "So Y/n, tell me what's wrong." He asked, rubbing her back soothingly. 

"Eve is gone, the garden is dying, God hasnt talked to us in forever, Gabriel is visiting us soon to give us new orders... Crawley I just..." She choked up again and Crawley held her close. "Hush. It's okay." He said again. "No, Crawley. It's not... It's not okay!" She gripped his cloak and folded her wings close to her back. 

Crawley folding his wings around them in a protective dome shape. "Cry all you need to Angel, it's okay. I'll be here." Crawley said. The girl burrowed into his cloak and let it all out while he mumbled soothing words, rubbed her back comfortingly, and held his wings up to shield her from the outside world. It was at this moment Crawley promised himself that he'd always be there for her or Aziraphale if they ever need anything. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few many skips here but I'm just adding in my own few scenes here and there.

"Gabriel." Y/n greeted. She shifter her weight on her feet. "Where's your brother?" Gabriel asked. Aziraphale was hiding Crawley, as Gabriel decided to come to the garden. 

"He'll be here soon. Just tending to the flowers on the last day they'll be here." Y/n dipped her head. Gabriel grinned and nodded. "Understandable of an Angle like him." 

Y/n stood awkwardly while Gabriel kept his eyes focused and grin wide. "So Y/n, enjoying your time here?" He asked, crossing his arms. "Gabriel, can we not." Y/n didn't want to deal with Gabriel's puny attempts at flirting. It always started with small talk. "Just tryna start conversation, N/n." He winked and Y/n rubbed her arm. There was a rustle in the bushes before Y/n realized Aziraphale must've shown up. 

"Ssshe said no. Leave her be." Crawley.

Gabriel stepped back and Y/n turned around to see a large snake she knew all too well. "Get behind me!" Gabriel demanded. "No reason. Just thought I drop off this angel from my side of the garden." Okay, Crawley had a plan... 

The snake exposed coils that held Aziraphale (a frightened looking one). The snake shoved him forward before heading off into the bushes. The three angels stood and waited for a bit. 

"I'm... I'm guessing you've met the demon Crawley already?" Gabriel asked, dusting off his robes. Y/n shook her head. "No one told us there was a demon up here." She tried to make her voice sound worried. "Ah, well. That was he. Stay away from him. He's dangerous." Gabriel spoke, his voice holding authority. 

"Why is he dangerous?" Y/n asked, curious. "Becuse he's a demon! You didnt just see what he did to your brother?" Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Y/n huffed. 

"Anyway your orders are simple," Gabriel started. 

×MANY Years later× 

Y/n had left the bookshop almost half an hour ago to head to her hotel, enjoying her time walking the night woods. Aziraphale was more than upset that she didn't have company but even more upset that she wasn't staying at the bookshop again. She may lived there and have a room and all but she enjoyed the hotel. Less people. 

The street was always empty so she was shocked to say the least when a car came zooming by, only to slam on the brakes next to her. The tinted window rolled down and a very angry Crowley spoke. "I'll explain in a sec, but please. Get in the fucking car, Angel." He raised his voice, stressed out, but she complied none the less. 

Y/n climbed in the passenger seat and Crowley zoomed off. "Care to explain, Crowley?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Basket. Backseat." Was all he said, gripping the wheel tighter. 

Y/n grabbed the basket, shocked at the weight. "What is in here?" She asked, opening the lid. The baby inside giggled at the sight of her. "Crowley why do you have a baby!" She yelled, taking the baby from his spot. She moved the basket to the side and held the child. 

"Look at his little smile.." She cooed. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" He slammed on the wheel with his fists. "Why me!?" He grumbled. "Crowley what-?" The radio cut in and she knew to hush. 

"You earned it Crowley, didn't you?" The voice spoke. "Here are your instructions Crowley..." A mist came through the radio, trapping him in a transe. 

A car came lasting by, close to hitting them, and Y/n yanked the wheel back to normal, snapping Crowley from his moment. The baby began to cry and Crowley groaned. 

Y/n was quickly able to calm the crying infant. "How'd you do that, Y/n?" Crowley asked. "Magic." She teased, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Care to explain, sir?" She asked, placing the baby back in the basket. "The antichrist. That baby is the antichrist." Crowley said monotonly. The angel went stiff in her seat. "You let me hold the son of Satan." She asked, raising a brow. "Its a baby! I'm not gonna touch it!" He argued back. "Crowley... Eyes on the road!" She yelled as another car almost hit them. 

"Damnit! Why's it gotta be me?!" He groaned, eyes back forward. "Crowley, calm down, please. You're scaring me." Y/n admits, the last part quiet. "Well damnit, the fucking antichrist is in my backseat and I've got an angel next to me, on my way TO DELIVER THE HADBRINGER OF ARMAGEDDON!" Crowley gripped the wheel hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. Y/n shrunk back in her seat and tried to get a bit of distance from Crowley. She's seen him act and lash out before and it was never a good sight. 

Crowley pulled into a church and slammed on the breaks. Quickly, he got out and grabbed the basket. "Stay here. I'll be back." With that, he took the baby and went inside, passing a man. 

Y/n crossed her arms and leaned against the door of the car. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Y/n watched out the window as Crowley drove. "Call Aziraphale." He said to break the silence. "Calling Aziraphale.." There was a beap before it spoke again. "Sorry. All lines to London are busy." Crowley growled and tightened his grip. "Crowley, slow down, please." Y/n asked. Crowley finally glanced over and his gaze lightly softened. "Of course. Sorry." He said before doing as advised and slowing down. 

"Theres a phone booth up ahead, I'm stopping. Need to call your brother." Crowley said. "Mhm." She responded with only the hum as Crowley pulled over. 

She sat in the car as Crowley leaned against the wall and called Aziraphale. He came back to the car and sat down. 

"Alright angel. Where to?" He asked. "Arent we meeting with Aziraphale?" "Tomorrow. St. James' park. So, bookshop, hotel, my place. Where?" Y/n had stayed at Crowley's flat a few times, and the hotel was out of the way now. "Either the bookshop, or your flat. You pick, as you're the driver." She said. "Its not that hard to say 'let's just go to your place' yknow?" Crowley teased. 

"Fine Crowley, just drive." She said, crossing her arms. 

.  
.  
.

Y/n headed towards the couch and Crowley gently grabbed her wrist. "Angel, how many times have you stayed over and you slept on the couch? Go to bed, I've gotta make a call anyway. I'll be out here if you need me." Crowley finished before pulling her into a hug. "Sorry for yelling earlier. Just agitated. Didnt mean to scare you." 

"It's fine Crowley. I promise." "Alright then. Now, make sure Aziraphale doesn't know you're here. He's very defensive over you staying here." Crowley laughed. Y/n laughed as well before making her way to the bedroom. Crowley's bed was purely blankets over a hard box spring mattress but it was still comfortable. 

.  
.  
.

Crowley let Y/n be early after she miracled Crowley's cologne off to keep Aziraphale from a long rant again. She sat on the bench they normally went to and waited. 

Aziraphale showed up first, sitting next to his sister and greeting her with a hug and smile. "I'm guessing you've heard? Did Gabriel talk to you?" Aziraphale asked. "Gabriel came here yesterday?" She asked, a but panicked. "Yes, he did. I'm guessing he didnt tell you then?" "Crowley called me." She admitted. "Ah, makes sense... I saved you some sushi from last night, I know you like it." Aziraphale smiled. "Thanks Aziraphale." 

The angels talked until the familiar demon made his way and sat down, Y/n in the middle. 

"So. You sure it was the antichrist?" Aziraphale asked, keeping his head forward. Y/n looked between the males before keeping her head forward, watching the ducks. "I should know, I delivered the baby." Crowley spoke monotone, only moving to cross his legs. 

"Well not deliver deliver but, yknow." He nodded his head to the side with a shrug. "Handed it over." He finished. Y/n felt Crowley tense and grabbed his hand comfortingly, doing the same to her brother. Not really interested in the conversation, Y/n just watched as a mother let her kidd feed the ducks and geese. 

Crowley's grip tightened a bit and he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. The two kept talking and Y/n sighed. Armageddon was now upon the earth, and it was all down to this little baby. 

Y/n listened back when Crowley did his weird teasing voice when he got irritated. "Just... Celestial harmonies." He carried out the 's' and left his teeth gritted in an awkward smile. Crowley took his hand back and laid it across the back of the bench, putting his other on the arm rest and crossing his legs. Aziraphale sat back and crossed his hands in his lap. Y/n crossed her arms and hung her right leg over the left. 

"That voice is so dumb." She whispered to herself, rolling her eyes. Only lightly, she listened to the conversation. Crowley kept talking on. 

"And no more... Old Bookshops." Crowley pushed off the bench and walked away. Aziraphale and Y/n just looked at eachother, both expressions holding pained gazes. Crowley walked farther away until stopping at the foot of some stairs. "C'mon lads!" He yelled. Aziraphale and Y/n followed to catch up. 

"We've only got 11 years till it's all over. We have to work together." Crowley said, leaving his arms loosely in his pockets. "Its huh- No." Aziraphale stuttered out. "C'mon, it's the end of the world we're talking about, it's not some temptation I've asked one of you to cover for me while you're up at Edinburgh for the festival. You cant say no." Crowley said, approaching his car. 

"No." The siblings say together. Crowley may be their friend, but working with demons like this could cause their fall. 

"C'mon you two! We can do something! I have an idea." Crowley begged, his voice straining slightly. "No! We are. Not. Interested!" Aziraphale said, using hand motions to exaggerate his words, before taking his sister's wrist and dragging her with him. 

"Well let's have lunch then. Hm?" Crowley knew the angels both had soft spots for food. Aziraphale and Y/n haulted. "I still owe you guys one from.... Uh..." "Paris." We say together. "1793." 

"Yess. The reign of terror." Crowley made his way to the car. "Was that one for hell or one for yours?" Crowley asked, playfulness coming to his words. "Can't recall." Aziraphale admitted. "We had crepes." I say, smiling a bit. "I call front seat!" Y/n said, getting in the car. Aziraphale grumbles and hops in the back as Crowley gets in the seat to drive. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Aziraphale and Y/n finish their food and Crowley just stares at the.. He's never been one for eating, but he had a glass of wine beside him. Aziraphale hummed and wiped his mouth.  
"Mm. That was scrumptious." "Aziraphale, you always use the most proper sounding words." The girl told him. He and Crowley give soft laughs. Crowley rests his elbow on the table and lays his chin in his hand. 

"So." Y/n started. "What are you in the mood for now?" 

Crowley lights up and grabs his spoon. "Alcohol." He smiled, dinging his spoon off his glass. "Quite extraordinary amounts of alchohol." His smile grew wide, showing his fangs. 

.  
.  
.

Crowley parks a bit away from the bookshop and the walk there is filled with chatter about drinks. 

"Crowley, I've told you. We arent helping. This is purely social." Aziraphale sighs as the group steps up to the doors. "We are angels. You are a demon. We're hereditary enemies." Aziraphale furrowed his brows and Y/n stood a bit behind Crowley. 

"Now get behind me, foul fiend." Aziraphale grumbled, trying to sound bad. His face turned into a bright smile as he opened the door. "After you." He laughed a bit. Crowley did a little bow and motioned for Y/n to go first. 

.  
. (POV change as well)  
.

Aziraphale and Crowley were drunk out of their minds, and I had sobered up almost an hour ago, my hangover not yet formed. 

"So uh what... What exactly is your point?" Aziraphale asked, his words slurred. I stifle a laugh and cover my face a bit, as Crowley had given me his top coat. 

"My point is," Crowley stopped to burp. "My. Point. Is... Dolphins." Crowley grinned ear to ear and I laugh a bit. "That's mah point. Big brains... The size of..." He stopped walking around and sat down next to me on the couch. 

"The size of..." He stopped again. "Damn big brains." He decided, taking off his sunglasses to expose his yellow eyes. I take his sunglasses and put them to the inside so he doesnt beak them. "Not to mention whales!" He continues. "Brain city, whales." Crowley awkwardly smiled. "Kraken." Aziraphale starts. "Oooh, great, big bugger." 

(POV switch because I hate 1st person) 

Y/n giggled as her brother spoke. Crowley turned to her and laughed once, running his tongue over his fangs and looking back to Aziraphale. "Suppto rise up to the surface right... right at the end." Crowley took another sio of his drink and raised a brow at the angel across from him. "When the sea boils." Aziraphale finished. 

"Well, that's mah point!" Crowley started again, leaning forward. "The whole sea bubbling! The dolphins, the whales... Everytging turning into bouillab... bouillaba..." Crowley tried to find the right pronunciation and Aziraphale tried to help, earning great laughs from Y/n. "What're you laughin at?" Crowley asked. "Nothing." She says. Crowley smirks and turns to Aziraphale again. "Whatever, fish stew." He says, waving it off. 

"Anyway. It's not their fault! And that's... That's the same with gorillas." Crowley manages to get out, tripping over the words in his drunken rant. "They say like 'whoop'. They say a lot of... The sky's gone red! There's stars crashing down! And what are they putting in bananas these days?!" Crowley finished, waving his hands more than enough befor standing up again. He walked around as Aziraphale began to talk. 

"Yeah, all creatures. Great and small." 

"And you wanna what's worse?" Crowley asked, gritting his teeth. "Once it's all over, you've got to deal with eternity!" He finished, holding out the last word in a singy voice. Y/b busted out laughing but Aziraphale kept talking. "Eternity?" He asked, raising a brow. 

"Yeah. And it wont be so bad at first..." He grabbed a book off the shelf. "Although. No Stephen Sondheim first nights in eternity, I'm afraid." Crowley puffed out his left cheek and raised a brow. 

"Although! I have heard rumors that your boss, reeeeealy loves the Sound of Music." Crowley smiled. "You fancy spending the rest of eternity watching that? I mean you could literally climb every mountain over and over and over and over and over and over and over." Crowley ranted, tossing down whatever he had picked up. 

"I dont like it anymore than you do, but I told you. We cant diso... Not do what we're told. M'n'angel! Oh, god, I... I cant cope with this while 'm drunk." Aziraphale says, straightening up. "I'm going to sober up..." 

"Yeah..." Crowley mumbles, standing unsteady on his feet. "Me too." His eyes widened a bit as he made his way back to the couch. The two males force the alcohol from their systems before snapping back. 

(sorry for all the pov switches, I end up writing 1st and am too lazy to change it:/)

Crowley messes around with his mouth and rubs his eyes. 

"Even if we wanted to help, we couldn't." Aziraphale says, sighing. "We cant interfere with the Divine Plan." I tell Crowley. Aziraphale nods. "Well what about the diabolical plans?" Crowley asked. "You can't be certain that thwarting me isnt part of the Divine Plan too... I mean, you're supposed to thwart the wiles of the Evil One at every turn, arent you two?" 

"Well..." Aziraphale mumbled. 

"You see a wile, ya' thwart. Am I right?" Crowley grins a bit. "I... Broadly." Aziraphale rolls his eyes a bit. "Actually we encourage humans to do the actual thwarting. "But the antichrist has been born." Crowley argues. "But it's the upbringing that's important. The influences.The evil influences... That's all going to be me." Crowley nodded. 

"It'd be bad, if two certain angels made sure I failed..." Crowley widened his eyes a bit and glanced between us. Aziraphale and I share a glance. "Well..." I start. "If you put it that way." Aziraphale cut in. "Heaven couldn't actually object if..." He continued, glancing to me. "If we were thwarting you." I grin for a split second before looking back at Crowley. 

"No." The demon started. "Be a real feather in your wings'." Crowley said. His snake like eyes trapped us both in a transe until Aziraphale stuck out his hand. Crowley smiled and took it firmly, shaking it. Next her got up and turned to me, holding out his hand. Same as Aziraphale, I shook his hand. He let it linger a second longer before pulling back, his eyes locked onto mine. 

"We'd be godparents. Sort of." Crowley starts, his tone changing and gaze jumping between Aziraphale and I. "Overseeing his upbringing. If we do it right he wont be evil. Or good. He'll be normal." Crowley perked up a bit as he said normal. 

"It might work." Aziraphale smiled brightly. "Godparents." I say to myself. "Well I'll be damned." Aziraphale says, looking at me. "Its not that bad once you get used to it." Crowley says to me, winking. 

"Once you get use to it?" I ask. "What?" I ask Crowley. The demon smirked and stood up, headed for the door. "Need a ride anywhere angel, or are you staying home tonight?" Crowley yelled back to me. "Crowley, are you someone's godfather?" I ask. Aziraphale laughed a bit. "Clock's ticking, N/n. Need a ride? Last calllll." He taunted. "Antony J. Crowley! Get back here!" 

With those words, Crowley laughed loudly and left the bookshop, headed towards his car. He'd back back in a few days to discuss plans and catch up with the angels, but for now the demon preferred a nap. 

Aziraphale and his sister spent the next few hours chatting while Y/n ate leftover sushi Aziraphale saved for her. The next few days would be fully planning out the upbringing of Warlock Dowling, the antichrist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taking care of Warlock with our trio disguised as the gardener, nanny, and housekeeper.
> 
> (mmk this chapter was inspired by another Crowley x reader I found earlier but I cannot for the life of me remember who, where, or what so credits to ideas from them for this chapter) 
> 
> Also, a visit from Gabriel shocks the twins with some news.

Y/n and her brother were hired while Warlock was still a baby. Aziraphale worked as the gardener, doing his job thoroughly and even miracling a few wilting flowers here and there.Y/n was the housekeeper. She spent every hour she worked cleaning anything that needed cleaning. There've been a few days when Harriet would leave Y/n in charge of babysitting and the angel would always bring up the need for a nanny. 

What Y/n liked the most about the job was that she was given a uniform. A plain gray tux with a tie and dress shoes. Wearing it she almost looked like one of the agents. She didn't mind what so ever, except the fact she had to wear the tie.  
.  
.  
.

Warlock was four, his vocabulary vast due to all the world his father put on him. Crowley had been working as the nanny for almost a year now and the trio always made sure to keep each other in check. 

As of now, the house was empty except for two agents and our trio, not to forget little Warlock as well. Crowley and Warlock were playing a game they came up with similar to hide and seek, but the hider had to sneak up on the seeker. Y/n was cleaning the living room when Warlock came running through. 

"N/n! N/n!" He whispered harshly and playfully, bouncing on his toes. "What's up, Warlock?" She asked, setting down her broom. "I need a place to hide! Nanny should be walking through and minute now and I cant find anywhere!" The little boy panicked and Y/n laughed. "What game is it you're playing exactly?" She asked, kneeling to his height. Warlock quickly and briefly explained it and Y/n sighed, rolling her eyes. 

"The closet should be empty. You can leave the door cracked and hide behind the spare blankets." Y/n told him, nodding her head in the direction of the door. She got back to cleaning like normal until a hand snaked around her waist, pulling her back. 

"Not very professional of you Crowley." Y/n teased as Crowley set his chin atop her head, trapping her in his grip. "C'mon, angel. Where's the boy?" He asked, his grip loosening. "Wouldn't be much help if I told you where he was. He explained the game, which is why I'm not talking." She grinned, pushing Crowley back a bit. 

Crowley grabbed her by her tie and pulled her face a it closer to his. "Tata angel," he clicked his tongue, his voice becoming a whisper. "You owe me for buying you lunch." Crowley smirked and Y/n glanced at the now open closet door. "Well then. I suggest you look behind you." Crowley tensed a bit as the four year old put a hand on his back. 

"Gotcha, Nanny!" Warlock cheered. "I finally won!" The boy did a little dance and Y/n giggled softly. "Did ya see that N/n? I won! I killed nanny!" Warlock grinned. "I'm very proud of you good sir. Now, would you like something to drink?" Y/n asked. Crowley scoffed a bit at this. "Juice please." Warlock asked. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Y/n said, walking towards the kitchen. 

"Crowley, you dont have to stalk me. Just say 'I'll come with you' and follow me." Y/n laughed, turning around to see Crowley. The demon made his way beside Y/n, as close as he could get without touching. "Well then, dear. I'll come with you." Crowley teased, running his tongue over his teeth. That was the demon's nervous tic. Whenever he was nervous, he tended to do that, Y/n had noted. 

"Alright." She shrugged, reaching her destination. She grabbed a cup from the counter and poured Warlock a drink. Turning around, she almost ran into Crowley, but managed to keep the drink from spilling. "So angel, how's it that after this I could tempt you to dinner. Aziraphale could come too of course." Crowley began. 

"No way. Gabriel is coming down after we get home." Y/n explained. Crowley scoffed. "That sad excuse of an angel just tries to hook up with you. Isn't that a sin, anyway? Lust?" Crowley asked. Y/n choked on air and started coughing from failed laughter. "Cr-Crowley. Don't talk to me." She managed to get out. Crowley raised a brow. "What? It's true!" Crowley defended. "Its been almost 6,000 years and he's still at it!" 

"Jealous, dear?" Y/n asked. Crowley stiffened a bit. "Uh- Ehem. No, I'm irritated." He finally says. Crowley and Y/n tended to play flirt but never had it come to a conversation like this. "Mhm, whatever you say." Y/n grinned. "Jealous." 

Crowley swiftly grabbed her by the collar of her uniform, pulling their faces close together. "Angel, why should I be jealous? I'm a demon, if I wanted anything from you, I'd just-" "Nanny? N/n?" Crowley jumped back immediately. "Yes, Warlock?" The demon asked, folding his hands. "Are you two dating or something? What was that?" He asked. "Ah, N/n just had some dirt on her uniform. I was getting it off." Crowley explained, smiling like nothing happened. 

Crowley took the cup from Y/n, who was red and flustered, and handed it to Warlock. "Here's your drink." 

"But is N/n your girlfriend?" Warlock asked. "N-No." Y/n stuttered, snapping back to reality. Crowley chuckled as Y/n crossed her arms. "Oh. Well then wanna be my girlfriend then N/n?" Warlock asked. Y/n put her head in her hand and laughed. "Y'know what. Why not." She said finally. The four year old smiled widely. "Yay! Uh, Nanny. Can we go watch a movie?" Warlock asked. "Of course we can-" "I meant N/n and I." The little boy smiled. Crowley raised a brow, glancing between the two. 

"My shift ends in an hour and I've finished cleaning. I've got a little bit." Y/n confessed and Crowley grumbled. "Fine." 

○  
×  
○

"Gabriel." Aziraphale greeted. Y/n crossed her arms. "Gabe." She greeted, unamused. "Aziraphale. Y/n." Gabriel smiled. The angel looked around the room before glancing back between them. "Something smells evil." He pointed out, raising a brow. Y/n had a moment of panic, realizing she didnt miracle off Crowley's smell. 

Aziraphale was quick to save the day, "Oh! It's the new candles I've got in the bookshop. Confused me as well the first time I lit them but the humans seem to-" "Alright then, Aziraphale." Gabriel cut in. "I'm here to check in on you two. See how things are going with the antichrist." He asked.

"We've decided to try and interject his evil upbringing by playing as caretakers and showing him good in life. By the time he's 11, we wont need to have a war becuase-" "Aziraphale, slow down now." Gabriel laughed a bit. "You two are... Trying to stop armageddon? That's not your orders, your orders are to-" It was Y/n's turn to cut him off. 

"We know our orders but imagine this! Without armageddon, there doesnt have to be a war! It could stay normal here on Earth and-" "There's supposed to be a war." Gabriel began. "What if the Divine Plan doesnt include a war? What if it involves us doing our job and thwarting evil?" Y/n asked, raising her voice. 

Gabriel snapped and Y/n lost her voice for a second, her throat strained. Aziraphale stepped back, frightened. "Do. Not. Raise your voice at me. I am of higher authority and you shall not disrespect me." Gabriel threatened. "In fact, Y/n..." Gabriel began. "I've got a few jobs in heaven for you to do, so be glad I've so gratefully allowed you to stay on earth with your brother. You are under MY authority. You will listen to ME." Gabriel snapped and Y/n gasped for air that she truly didnt need. 

"Now, are we going to have any more problems with the antichrist?" Gabriel asked. "Well, sir." Aziraphale started. "It is our job... To thwart evil plans..." The male glanced at his sister, the fear still in her eyes, then pack to Gabriel. "So technically, you cannot do anything to us as long as we are doing our job." Aziraphale stepped beside his sister and she stood a bit behind him. "You have given to us our orders, now it is in your best interest to leave until anyone of higher authority give you orders to tell us." Aziraphale said, crossing his arms and tapping his foot nervously. 

Gabriel scoffed. "May want to start checking your wings, Y/n." Was all he said before miracling away. 

"Check my wings? What?" Y/n asked. "I don't know." Aziraphale furrowed his brow before realization struck. "Let me see your wings. Quickly." Aziraphale hurried. 

Y/n quickly turned into her angel shape, her large wings spreading out and enjoying the air. "I forget how large your wingspan is sometimes but- Oh dead lord..." "What? Aziraphale what is it?" Y/n turned to look at her wings. Her face dropped, expression holding pain. 

"No..." A few feathers on her wings were lightly graying and falling off. "I'm not actually- this is just an example right?" Y/n asked. "Help me ceck my wings, please." Aziraphale asked, quickly showing his. "Nothing." His wings kept the solid white color, fluffy look (and feeling), as well as the golden sparkles that showed when the light hit them just right. 

"My wings. I'm not... falling. Am I?" Y/n asked. "No, falling would come with nightmares, visions, blackening wings, feathers falling out, and burning sensations in your back and head. This is just an example... and a warning." Aziraphale explained, watching his sister's wings. The white feathers were coated with gray spots and the golden flicker was replaced with grainy substances. 

"Don't listen to Gabriel. Don't worry about your wings, he's trying to scare you." "Well it worked. 'm scared." Y/n said, folding her wings over herself comfortingly. Aziraphale trapped his sister in a hug, folding his wings over them both. The twin Angel's sat there, trying to shake off the scare that the younger and smaller of the two was being threatened with a fall. 

"We'll start checking your wings at the end of every day. Make sure there arent any black feathers. And I want you to start telling me about Amy weird dreams you have, okay?" Aziraphale says. Y/n nods. "How do you know so much about falling, Az?" The angel sighed. "It was my job before earth. I was stationed with falls and picked up on symptoms and shows. But I don't understand why you're falling and I'm not." Aziraphale admitted, hugging his sister tighter. 

"We should put our wings away." She speaks up. The angels hide their wings before the girl speaks up again. "Can you... Not tell Crowley. I don't want him to freak out or get recalled back to his own fall." Aziraphale nodded at his sister's words. "Of course. But Y/n I want you to be careful now. Start being more respectful to Gabriel and be careful of your actions. I don't want you of all people to have to go through a fall..." 

"Okay. I will." Y/n told him. "For now it's late, I'm gonna catch some shut eye." Y/n says before making her way to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// SEXUAL ASSUALT //
> 
> I marked it and ended it with  
> .  
> .
> 
> also includes:  
> •Gabriel being a dick  
> •Michael is actually a nice archangel  
> •Aziraphale looking out for his sister  
> •Crowley comforts

It's been a month since that day, Y/n checked her wings every night. The gray spots sometimes looked more on the black side, amd more feathers kept shedding. However there were days she was reminded it was only a threat becuase the wings were sometimes white as can be, the golden flecks just being replaced with gray. 

○  
×  
○

At the five month mark, Y/n quit her job with Warlock. She started getting pains in her back that worried her greatly.

As of now, she was eating dinner with Crowley and Aziraphale. "So, Y/n. Why'd ya quit?" Crowley asks, messing with his napkin. "Something came up, I need to talk to Gabriel." Crowley raised a brow. "What's happened?" The demon asked. Aziraphale cut in quickly. "She's been called to do a task on another continent and besides, Warlock seems to be stable enough for just you and I Crowley." 

The demon glanced between the two. "You've already discussed quitting?" Crowley asked, a bit hurt. "We made a deal- I-" "Crowley, it's all right. Not like I'm going anywhere." Y/n tried to smile. "Well. I thought it was agreed we'd discuss things first. You two may be angels and siblings but dont forget, we're only on OUR side." Crowley said, sitting up. 

"There is hardly an 'our side' Crowley... We're angels and a demon. I'm still doing my job, don't be so harsh on her." "I'm a demon. Aziraphale! I'm supposed to be harsh!" Crowley slammed his fists on the table, standing up. The demon noticed the many stares and growled. He pulled out a wallet he'd miracled and paid for the meal, leaving. 

Y/n and Aziraphale sat in silence. "I'll allow you to talk to Gabriel one on one. Tonight I'll be visiting a bookshop in order to purchase some new books." Aziraphale started. "Alright. It's getting late, let's go." Y/n sighed. 

.  
.

"Y/n. What is it?" Gabriel asked, an odd gentleness coated the anger in his voice. "Why am I being threatened of falling?" She asked. "N/n dear. It's no threat. It's reality. I've just been able to slow down the process. It'll take quite a few years for it to happen." Gabriel grinned. "Why?!" She asked. 

"Because dear. This is an example to all the other angels under my wings who think it's okay to disrespect me." Gabriel said, his voice turning agressive and his purple eyes holding a cold stare.

Y/n stepped father back as Gabriel walked closer to her. "So, Y/n, every time you do something I dont like, I increase the speed of your fall." Gabriel's mouth twitched into a smile as he backed Y/n into a corner. "But, dear. As you've quit trying to alter the antichrist, I've slowed the process a bit." Gabriel brought a hand up to hold Y/n's chin. 

"Heaven knows about you and your brother's interactions with Crowley. Be glad I've been keeping that detail to myself." Gabriel takes his other hand and grabs Y/n's, grip still firm on his chin. "And how good is it that heaven can't see a thing I do when I meet you with you and Aziraphale." Gabriel grinned again, pressing Y/n closer to the wall. 

He put a foot between her legs and Y/n began to panic. "Gabriel, stop." Y/n said, remembering her wings were out as they pressed closer to the wall. The graying feathers began to ache and she folded her wings back in, causing her back to quickly hit the wall. "Gabriel." She ordered. The archangel just grinned, removing his hand from hers and placing it on the wall beside her. "Yes?" He asked, letting go of her chin and placing it on the wall as well. 

.  
.

"Back the fuck up." A deep voice growled. Y/n realised a breath as she looked over and saw Crowley. The archangel sighed. "This isn't your place, demon." Gabriel grumbled. "Sexually assaulting another angel isn't exactly your place either, Gabriel." Crowley stepped forward. "What are you going to do about it, Crowley?" 

The demon made a weird face before a nonexistent lightbulb seemed to turn on. He licked his finger and flicked his hand, a spark forming from his fingertips. "Hellfire, dear Gabriel, I will use hellfire and watch you burn." 

"Threatening an arch angel isnt in your best intrest Crowley. Besides, Y/n here can handle herself. Can't you, angel?" Crowley growled, making the flame bigger in his hand. "Crowley I'm fine. Go. Please." Y/n asked, looking away. "But-" "Crowley leave, I'm in enough trouble as is!" Y/n yelled, giving Crowley the 'I'll explain later' look. The demon grumbled and ceased the hellfire in his palm. "Fine." He quickly snapped his fingers and disappeared. 

"So, where were we?" Gabriel asked, tracing a hand under Y/n's chin. The girl tensed up and closed her eyes. "Gabriel leav-"

"Uh. Hello? Gabriel?" The arch angel pulled away quickly as his acquaintance, Michael, entered the back room of the bookshop. "Michael... Aziraphale?" Gabriel greeted. "Ah, Gabriel! Y/n!" Aziraphale smiled. "I just brought Michael by to fill in the update on the antichrist and our good deeds." Aziraphale smiled before giving his sister a knowing look.

"Gabriel. I'll finish the report, but I believe Uriel was looking for you. Some troubles with angels up above getting antsy about this war." Michael smiled and without a goodbye, her and Gabriel left earth to return to heaven. 

Y/n collapsed onto her knees, burrowing her face in her hands. She curled onto a ball on her side and Aziraphale rushed over, gripping her in a tight hug. "Oh Y/n. I'm so sorry, I should've been here sooner. What did he do?" Aziraphale asked. 

"Zira... He.. He was going to take it too far, I-I..." Aziraphale knew exactly what happened from that sentence. "Y/n. I'm so so sorry." He just held his sister closer. "I'll call Crowley, maybe he could help too, we need to discuss some things anyway." Aziraphale sighed. "No! I- I mean, just not my fall. Please. dont let him know I'm... I'm falling." Aziraphale hugged his sister tighter if possible and nodded. "Of course. Come with me to the couch N/n. I'll make you some tea and get your blanket..." 

Y/n shook her head and Aziraphale sighed befor deciding to carry her to the couch. He miracled a blanket and set it over her. "I'll make the tea while calling Crowley, wait here." 

Y/n snuggled into the blanket. Gabriel had always been too close for comfort and a few times he had attempted a kiss but never had he tried to force anything. Something told her that she shouldnt say anything and just let it be. Maybe he could prevent her fall... 

Her mind drifted off as she looked out the main window of the bookshop. The streets were empty and the sky was dark... Her mind was snapped back as two headlights stopped nearly in front of the bookshop. 

Aziraphale walked back into the room she was in and sat beside her, handing over a warm cup of tea. "Here. It'll help calm your nerves too." Aziraphale smiled softly. The door opened and Crowley entered, fuming. 

"One day I'll beat the shit out of that archan-" Crowley was cut off as soon as he saw his angel reduced to a scared mess, hiding under a blanket with a cup of tea. Crowley stopped in his tracks and stared. 

"Crowley. I know you arent good at comfort but please, I dont want her left alone and I have a last minute call with a client who palms to sell me some antique books. Crowley looked to Aziraphale and nodded. "Go on then. I can handle it." Aziraphale smiled brightly. " 's what friends are for Aziraphale." Crowley grinned quickly before watching Aziraphale leave in a hurry. 

Crowley took the seat next to Y/n. The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking a long sip of her tea. Crowley felt his heart lurch at the sight of her eyes red and puffy and her face red from emotions. Where Gabriel must've put a hand on her chin there was a bruise forming rather quickly. Crowley felt anger burn like fire in his chest but right now his angel needed comfort. Well, not his angel... Well.

Crowley shook his head. Now's not the time to think about your feelings, Crowley. Mainly for an angel who was just assaulted and needs your comfort. 

"N/n you should've let me-" "I didn't want anyone hurt because of me. Gabriel would've been more than pissed. He's my boss, he could easily send me up to heaven." Her voice sounded strained. She was lying about something, but the way the words fell from her mouth made it seems like she was hiding a truth rather. Crowley thought about taking off his sunglasses and tempting the angel to tell the truth but he didnt want to push it. 

"Of course. Sorry..." Y/n finished her tea and set the cup to the side on the floor. She curled into her blanket and Crowley had an idea come to mind. "Hug?" He asked. The angel turned to him, a bit confused. "I asked: Hug? I told you in the garden, N/n, that I'd be here if you needed and right now I think you need a-" the angel trapped him in a hug, wrapping the blanket around them both and burying her face in his shirt. "Hug..." He finished.

Crowley softly smiled and wrapped his arms around her over the blanket. He didnt feel like pushing boundaries. By boundaries he meant he didnt want to risk Aziraphale seeing him hugging her under the blanket then going off on a lecture about "hereditary enemies" and "unnatural emotions". 

Crowley ran his hand through her hair and felt her relax under the touch. Pretty soon, the comfortable silence was filled with a soft snore. Crowley soon allowed his own eyes to close and rested his head.

He was awoken by the noise of shuffling around and a door closing. By a quick sniff of the air he assumed it was an angel. Aziraphale most likely, as the scent was pure. A huff quickly confirmed his assumption on it being Aziraphale. 

"I should let them sleep. I haven't seen Y/n that calm in forever. I just hope it's not for the reason I think... Oh well. Look who's talking to themself. I should put these up and go to bed..." Aziraphale laughed a bit but followed his own words. Crowley had kept his eyes closed but ears alert during the time. 

Ah yes, the 'reason I think' springs from when Y/n stayed the night at Crowley's flat after a long night out and came back the next day, her aura tainted by the smell of Crowley and his evil. Aziraphale had lectured her for a long while on how demons and angels dont mix. It was 'bad enough' (no offense to Crowley) that they were friends with a demon, but a romantic attraction was not the thing that his sister or any angel needed to mettle with. 

Crowley almost chuckled at the memory of Y/n reenacting the lecture, mimicking Aziraphale, as she was drunk amd back yet again at Crowley's flat. Of course, the two always play flirted but neither wanted to admit it maybe wasnt playing. Crowley wanted to. 

He hated getting jealous over seeing Y/n with strange guys. He hated Y/n and Gabriel's interactions. He hated that little burst of sadness when she ignored him or forgot about him. He feared the way his mood altered based off her emotions. Seeing her crying on the couch had made his heart almost stop from sorrow and anger. He loved that spark of happiness she gave whenever he saw her. Her smile always seemed to make him better in his worst times. She truly was an angel. If only she could be his angel. 

But that was a dream that was impossible to come true. Crowley took a second to open his eyes and look over the sleeping angel in his arms. He carefully adjusted her position to a more comfortable one for her and he wrapped his arms around her, her head on his chest. He ran a hand through her hair a few times before gently rubbing a thumb over the bruise on her cheek, using a little demonic miracle to make it disappear. He smiled as she snuggled closer to him and he soon let his eyes close again. May as well enjoy moments like this while they last. 

"Y/n, my angel... I think I've fallen again. But this time it wasnt falling from heaven." Crowley whispered to himself. With that, he fell asleep once more, knowing that the next six years would be those to determine the fate of the world. But best of all, his angel and Aziraphale of course, would be with him for each second of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock's 11th birthday,   
> not word for word chapter, as I am not home and don't have access to watch good omens to write it, it's mostly from memory

"Warlock is turning 11 next year." Y/n said, walking aimlessly around Crowley's flat. "I know. Means Zira and I have a year left to see if our world paid off. Any yours as well of course, 'N/n'." Crolwey teased by using the nickname Warlock gave her. "I hope it worked..." Crowley's playful tone vanished at the strain in Y/n's voice. 

"Come sit with me." Crowley offered, patting the couch beside him. Y/n complied, taking the seat. She crossed her arms amd leaned into the couch. 

"What else is on your mind, angel?" Crowley asked, taking off his shades. Y/n turned to face him before looking away quickly. "Put the glasses on- You promised not to use temptations on me, Crowley." Y/n grumbled, trying to keep the angry tone from her voice. 

"Fine, fine. But honestly, what's wrong?" He asked. "Is Gabriel visiting today or something?" Crowley asked, crossing hi arms. "No. And besides, I've already said I'm going to stop telling you when he visits. You arent going to mess with him." Y/n looked the the side. 

Crowley sighed. "Alright Y/n. Fine. I've got work in an hour so I'll see you after?" Crowley asks. "Of course. Tell Warlock he's a great kid amd that N/n said happy birthday." Y/n smiled. Crowley grinned and nodded before making his way to his position as Nanny. 

○  
×  
○

[WARLOCK'S 11TH BIRTHDAY]

Aziraphale and Crowley had met up and decided on the plan for his birthday. The day of Armageddon. Aziraphale was planning on doing a magic show whilst Y/n and Crowley were dressed as caterers. As of now, Aziraphale was preforming his 'show'. Which as Crowley would say, is 'going down like a lead balloon'. 

"What time is this hell hound arriving?" Y/n asked, standing next to Crowley as Aizraphale poorly did his magic show. "Five minutes and twenty three seconds." Crowley said, flicking his watch into view. "Zira better hurry up with this then." Y/n said softly. "I could easily do some demonic magic and make this go to shit..." Crowley suggested, sneakily snaking an arm around Y/n waist, just above her hip.

"Hands off, Zira will flip. And no, be nice Crowley. He's trying his hardest." Y/n laughed a bit and Crowley rolled his eyes, head shaking lightly as he stepped back. 

Then suddenly, Aziraphale's dove was no longer willing to fly. "Crowley!" Y/n harshly whispered. "What! Be a good magic trick! Bringing the dove back. I figured-" "This magician is shit!" Warlock yelled. Aziraphale stood straight up and stared at the boy. "There's no need for that lan-" "Get him!" Another kid yelled. As if magic, kids threw cake and snacks everywhere. 

Crowley quickly placed himself between Y/n and the crowd but poor Aziraphale was left to the attacks from angry children. Crowley had his back to the crowd, face to Y/n.He looked down and chuckled softly. "Lovely day isnt it?" He asked jokingly. Y/n looked down on his watch which was counting down. 

"24... 23... 22... 21..." "Zira!" Crowley interrupted the counting from Y/n." The other angel stood and quickly the trio made their way to Crowley's Bentley. Before they got in, Crowley blew away the cake and food covering their clothes. 

"Hell hound arrives in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3.. 2. 1." The trio looked up to the crowd and waited. 

"Its late." Aziraphale pointed out. "Impossible. Cant be late. Should be right on time. Three. See, its 3." Crowley said. Without thinking, Crowley pressed the button that sent a call to hell. 

"Crowley?" Hastur's agressive voice asked over the radio. "Yeah, uh, checking in on the status of the hell hound?" " 'ave you lost it? It should've found it's master by now. Crowley if you've messed up-" "Haha, wait, there it is, I see it. Big helly, hell hound. Alright, goodbye!" Crowley hung up after talking fast. 

"No hell hound." Aizraphale stated. "No hellhound." Crowley repeated, taking a sharp inhale. 

"Wrong boy." Y/n said, glancing over. "Wrong... Wrong boy." Crowlet echoed again, looking at the steering wheel. 

○×○

"So. Armageddon is days away and we've lost the antichrist." Crowley said calmly, his voice rather bored. Y/n was slightly pacing back and forth and Aziraphale was sat down with Crowley. "Why did the Powers of Hell have to drag me into this anyway." Crowley asked, his tone bored, as he laid his head in his hand. 

"Don't quote me on this," Y/n started. "But u believe its cause of all those memos you kept sending them." She said, crossing her arms. Crowley scoffed. "So it's my fault they never check up? I'm to blame, that they never check up?" Crowley argued. "Everyone lies in memos back to head office." Crowley said, shaking his head a bit. 

"Crowley you did tell them you invented the Spanish Inquisition." Aziraphale said, raising a brow while pouring he and Crowley a cup of alcohol. "And started the second world war." Aziraphale finished and took a drink. Crowley twisted his lip into a scowl. "So the humans beat me to it, it's not my fault." Crowley seethed, shaking his head. 

Crowley stiffened up and Y/n walked over to sit with them. "Crowley-?" "Something's changed." The demon said. Aziraphale smiled a bit. "Oh it's the new cologne. My barber-" "No, not you. I know what you smell like." Crowley grumbled. Aziraphale looked down and Y/n flashed him a sympathetic smile. 

"The hell hound has found his master." Crowley mumbled, looking at his hands clasped around the cup. "Are you sure?" Y/n asked, voice quiet. "Would I lie to you?" Crowley asked. "Of course you would, you're a demon. It's what you do." Aziraphale responded. Both males talked in quiet voices, Crowley's held gruff and scratchy tones of aggression while Aziraphale's were soft and silky tones of curiosity. 

"No, I'm not lying. The boy, wherever he is, has the dog. He's named it... Its over. He's coming into his power... We're doomed." Crowley looked up to Aziraphale and Y/n, glancing between the two. "Well..." Aziraphale sighed. 

"Welcome to the end times." Y/n said, crossing her arms under the table. Crowley reached under the table and tugged the edge of her sleeve before taking her hand in his own, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I underestimated the end of episode one's length! Update soon starting episode two but for now enjoy this


End file.
